1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments described herein relate to processing of a Graphical User Interface (GUI) for presentation on a screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Analog broadcast environments have been rapidly transitioned to digital broadcast environments. In digital broadcasts, the amount of content has been considerably increased and the types of content have been diversified, as compared to analog broadcasts of the related art. In particular, recently, production of three-dimensional (3D) content which provides realism and stereoscopic effect as compared to two-dimensional (2D) content has increased.
An electronic apparatus is a multi-function apparatus, which has been developed to perform the function of a digital broadcast receiver in addition to playback of 3D content or to become compatible with another electronic apparatus.
However, in an electronic apparatus for displaying a 3D image of the related art, when a user selects a menu output, a menu output position is set by setting of a manufacturer, regardless of a user position or a distance between the electronic apparatus and the user. Thus, it is inconvenient for the user to use a menu.